


Letters from Mothers

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Characters Discover Fanfiction, Describes Frank Hardy like he's Joe for parody reasons, F/M, Family Discovery, I got a silly amount of negative reviews originally, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody, References to Nancy/Frank shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Nancy thinks about Ned and Frank, and her questions are answered by an old letter she finds in the attic.





	Letters from Mothers

               Nancy Drew sighed, "why are fanfiction writers so intent on shipping me with Frank Hardy?" She wondered. "If they weren't so insistent I wouldn't be in this predicament. I love Ned. I have for years. But I can't deny that there is something fascinating about Frank Hardy."

                She mentally slapped herself.  "Where did that thought come from? Ned is dependable, always willing to help, and has gotten me out of a lot of tight places," she told herself."

               "But Frank is exciting, and impetuous, and spends just as much time solving mysteries as I do," a little voice in her head started nagging.

               Nancy sighed and resumed searching the attic for items to donate to charity. She stopped when she discovered a stack of letters addressed to her mother, Carolyn Drew. The letters were all from the same person, Laura Hardy.

               "Frank and Joe's mother?" Nancy thought, surprised, "why would she have been writing to mom?"

               She opened the first one and started reading. It was a letter of congratulations on her marriage and was signed "Love, your older sister, Laura."

               Nancy gasped, dropping the letters. "Frank and Joe Hardy are....My cousins?" She grabbed for the phone. "Ned! You'll never believe what I just found."

               "Tell it to Frank Hardy," Ned told her bitterly, "you care more about him than you do about me."

               "Ned you know that's not true."

               "That's what you always say and then you run off after Frank, claiming he and his brother have a new case that they want your help on. I know you're just going to see him."

               "No Ned, listen,  please. Frank and Joe Hardy...are my cousins."

               "They're what?" Ned asked, shocked.

               "My cousins Ned. My _first_ cousins. Their mother was my mother's older sister."

               "So you, you're not....?"

               "...In love with Frank? Of course not. I love you Ned."

               "I love you too Nancy."


End file.
